


Сожаление

by Laliho



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

На самом деле, убеждение, что они все равно вместе, не помогает. Рух Кассима — это немой сгусток энергии, который Алибаба ощущает частью себя и не может считать частью своего друга. Рух не заменит всех несовершенных поступков и несказанных слов. Рух — всего лишь желание Кассима не оставлять Алибабу, от которого могло быть легче, но на деле только сложней.

Когда Гарда убивает Алибабу в Колизее, он не сразу понимает, что это сражение насмерть. Цель Алибабы — показать свою решимость, но он не может сдвинуться с места. Толпа глумится над ним и жаждет зрелища, а Алибаба так не вовремя поддается панике. Только каким-то чудом он вспоминает, как в трущобах любыми способами цеплялся за жизнь. Кажется, что Кассим вместе с ним, но, конечно, это всего лишь плод воображения Алибабы.

Алибабе удается победить Гарду, обуздать два вида рух в своем теле, понять, ради чего жить дальше. Ему кажется, что он наконец-то повзрослел, а слова Шамбала о двух существах в одном теле совсем не пугают. Это не два существа, это просто две силы. 

Алибабе некогда сожалеть, он сполна насладился жалостью к себе в Синдрии, но все равно не получается не задумываться, что случилось бы, окажись он сильнее. 

Если бы он понял, что произошло с Кассимом, когда они еще были детьми.

Если бы почувствовал, как искалечена душа Кассима, во время первой их встречи после разлуки.

Если бы они не бежали от прошлого, когда вместе состояли в Банде Тумана.

Если бы им удалось поговорить хоть раз до того, как Аладдин подарил Алибабе последний шанс спасти Кассима.

Слишком много «если», условий для слабаков, когда Алибабе нужна сила, чтобы вернуть страну, которую он потерял. Он чувствует, что уже не может позволить себе прежних глупостей. Даже внешне Алибабе меняется — он становится старше, его тело крепнет, покрывается новыми шрамами — и уродливый след от зубов Гарды особенно выделяется среди них. 

Алибабе столько же, сколько было Кассиму в их последнюю встречу, только он все еще не научился не жалеть. Он очень хотел бы не оглядываться на прошлое, правда, но когда по ночам не снится совсем никаких снов, Алибаба мысленно проклинает безмолвную рух Кассима. Алибаба не может не мечтать, чтобы Кассим пришел к нему хотя бы в сновидениях. 

Алибабе нужен еще один разговор. В его голове постоянно борются две мысли: что часть Кассима всегда будет с ним, и что Кассима уже давно нет. Алибаба забывает голос Кассима, и помнит только горький дым, который пропитывал его одежду, волосы, кожу. Наверное, Кассима-ребенка он помнит даже лучше, чем Кассима-взрослого, и от этого больней. Он вспоминает резкого мальчишку из трущоб и готов разрыдаться, что не сможет подарить ему хоть чуточку тепла. Алибаба помнит слова Аладдина, что Кассима удалось спасти, но это плохо укладывается в голове.

Кассима нет — простая и понятная истина. Пока рядом Моржана и Аладдин, Алибаба учится не думать о нем. Потом Алибаба остается один на один с воспоминаниями.

Ведь легионерам не пристало горевать и жалеть о том, что уже нельзя изменить. 

Будущим королям нельзя становиться заложниками прошлого.

И все же… Алибаба верит, что однажды рух Кассима поймет, чего он так желает, и подарит им еще один разговор. 

Алибаба хочет хотя бы сказать Кассиму, что он его друг, и не сгребать в объятия пустоту.


End file.
